Unmei: The Clash of Universes
by JLin1229
Summary: This story picks up right where Unmei left off. The events will unfold as they do in Dragonball Super, with some adjustments, just as they had in the previous retelling. Expect familiar characters and also new ones as I expand on this alternate universe.
1. Prologue

4/2018: Greetings, all! I'm back with the continuation of Unmei! This is my story with the same characters as they would be in Dragonball Super. Please offer feedback as usual. I hope this pleases. I do not own Dragonball/Z/Super. This applies to my story in its entirety.

**Also, I will be shifting from referring to "life force/energy" as _ki_ instead of _chi_. I made the decision to use _chi_ when I began Unmei because I wanted to use verbiage from the English translation of the original manga. Although these two words mean essentially the same thing, just in two different languages, I'm choosing to use _ki_ since this is a Japanese property.

* * *

Prologue: A Long Journey Ahead

Not long after Piccolo's parting words soothed and also stirred her, Hatsuko carefully planted her feet onto the cold ramp of her newly built spaceship. She slowly ascended and her insides churned uncomfortably. The ship's style and functions were signature Capsule Corp designs – a giant "CAPSULE CORP" logo across the entrance of a spherical structure, a minimal palette of black and white and suction-cup legs for support. Hatsuko had assisted in the creation of the ship and knew it as well as anyone could hope to before their first voyage into space. Bulma had granted Hatsuko's request for a monitor to be put in the ship for communication purposes should she encounter any issues.

Hatsuko entered the control area and sighed heavily. She felt relieved yet anxious to be leaving after so long. Her strength had increased significantly since the last time she had been to her mother's home planet called Seiga. She wanted desperately to show her grandmother the level of genki technique she was capable of now. Her thoughts stalled briefly on an image of Piccolo kneeling above her paralyzed body consumed in a bright blue aura. Her heart fluttered.

 _I must master that technique…even if it kills me this time._

* * *

After a few passing hours, the sun rose to its highest position in the sky. A few puffy white clouds were present but otherwise, a perfectly clear and bright atmosphere smiled down on Gohan and Videl as they exchanged vows. A small crowd watched in silent jubilance. A palpable sense of love and happiness hung in the air like a perfume from a garden of flowers. Applause sounded as the couple embraced.

Immediately following their witness to the ceremony, the wedding party traveled to Bulma's house. Capsule Corp was the default destination for any and all gatherings because of its expansive yard and abundance of food. Bulma and her parents had decorated minimally but had gone above and beyond with the catering. There was an endless buffet, a sushi stand, a wok station, and a beverage cart all complete with a full wait and cook staff.

"You can never have enough food when Saiyans are involved, am I right, Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked before taking a sip of her wine.

Chi-Chi nodded and laughed. She seemed relaxed for a change. Because her first son was headed down a path of success in his personal and professional life, Chi-Chi felt as if all her strict years of parenting had paid off. She took a swig of saké and responded to Bulma's comment with a wink.

Underneath the shade of an umbrella, Gohan and Videl were talking with Piccolo and Dende. The two Namekians had just arrived from a stop at the Look Out after the ceremony. Gohan smiled and shook their hands with gratitude.

"I'm so happy you both could make it today," he said sincerely. "Dende, are you sure it's alright for you to be away from your post for so long?"

Dende winked and smiled at Gohan. "I am the one who makes those types of decisions, aren't I?" he said playfully. Even Piccolo laughed at Dende's remark.

"Gohan, Videl, I have something for you," Piccolo began. He reached beneath the thick collar of his cape and lifted the rope that Hatsuko gave him over his head with care. The sea glass caught a ray of sun and shone brightly for a moment. Videl's eyes widened when she saw it.

"Before Hatsuko departed this morning, she told me this was her gift to both of you. It meant a great deal to her and was the only thing she felt was an appropriate gift to give – a symbol of love, or something of that nature…" Piccolo's voice trailed off and his nose flushed.

Gohan and Videl both extended their hands to receive the gift from Piccolo. They admired the sea glass with expressions of awe and surprise. Videl looked as if she was about to tear. Gohan closed Videl's hand around the piece of glass and smiled at his former mentor with gratitude.

"Thank you, Piccolo. And if we don't see Hatsuko first when she gets back, be sure to thank her for us too. She really proved herself during that battle and if you two can bond together in such a unique way, she's just as important to us as you are. You're both family," he said, his voice thick. He and Videl bowed in thanks.

Piccolo was almost paralyzed by Gohan's kind words. He lifted the corner of his mouth slightly and bowed in return, although less so since he was so much taller.

 _Did you hear that? You're family._

Piccolo was unsure if his thought would reach its destination, but he thought it all the same.

* * *

Hatsuko's eyelids fluttered open, her concentration interrupted from a deep meditation. Her heart was beating erratically. She scanned the interior of her ship for any signs of life. She had just felt a presence clearly as if it were standing just before her.

 _Did I fall asleep? That felt like a dream…_

She shook her head and tingles ran up and down the length of her upper spine as her nerves began to wake. She stood up and made her way over to the vast window near the control panel. The void of space flew past her so quickly that it appeared as a milky blur. She sighed heavily and thought of the party that she was surely missing. Perhaps it had already ended…

A digital neon green number flashed below her on the dashboard – the number of Earth days until her arrival on Seiga. Presently, the number was 4. Hatsuko traced the number with her right index finger and let her eyes close again. Her grandmother's face flashed inside her mind's eye and her chest tightened. She was unsure of what to say when the time came to face Sugiko again.

 _Maybe I won't say anything. Instead, I should speak her language and just attack her._

 _Kiku?_

Hatsuko's eyes shot open in alarm. Her brow sprouted a few beads of perspiration.

 _…Meza?_ She thought in response.

 _It's me, yes. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. Kaio-shin just informed me that you were on your way to Seiga. I wanted to see how you were doing._

Hatsuko's eyes grew slick. She smiled while also trembling slightly. Her energy was unstable from the anxiety she was feeling about her trip. She was relieved to hear such a familiar and comforting voice however.

 _No, not at all, I'm alright, I suppose…Just nervous. How are you?_

 _I'm just fine, Kiku. I've been training with another Kaio-shin in the afterlife. I feel I've reached a new level of awareness. Hopefully, it's the truth and not my ego talking._

Hatsuko grinned broadly and allowed warm tears to spill from her eyes.

 _I can't imagine you any faster than you already are. It's a bit frightening!_ She thought happily. She could almost feel Meza's laughter.

 _I wish you the best of luck on your journey…be safe out there. And, Kiku, know you're not alone._

 _Thank you…Father._ Hatsuko bowed her head with respect for Meza's kind gesture. _Hearing you say these things means more than you know._


	2. Return to Seiga

**Chapter 2: Return to Seiga**

On the fourth day of travel, Hatsuko had become restless. Her legs could no longer sit, crouch or stretch without cramping. Her body needed to move and expend energy in any possible way. The only solution for temporary relief from her aching joints was levitation. This technique grew tired after a while though and she found it increasingly difficult to slip into a state of unconsciousness.

 _How can I relax when I've already relaxed for this long? I need to tire myself out_ before _relaxing. This is utter torture._

Her brow was deeply wrinkled with tension. She stood before the wide control window facing the vacuum of space as if it were an adversary. She was sickened by the sight of its inky black emptiness. Her eyes no longer registered the streams of stars and other bodies of matter that passed by. They were as invisible to her as ghosts in a dark room.

"How many more hours?" she spoke aloud.

" _Five point two five hours until destination is reached_ ," responded the ship's computer.

Hatsuko's eyebrows twitched. Five hours seemed like an eternity away. She inhaled heavily and decided to finally use the ship's communication function to call Bulma.

"Call Capsule Corporation," she commanded. Following her request, a succinct beeping sounded for a few seconds. Then a noise interrupted the beeps that must have signaled someone answered her call.

"Hatsuko, is that you? Is everything alright?" asked Bulma's voice as clearly as if she were standing next to Hatsuko in the ship.

"Oh! Bulma, I didn't realize you would pick up so quickly. Yes, everything is fine I was just checking in to alert you that I'm about to arrive. Everything has been perfect. No issues at all to report," Hatsuko replied. She noted how strange she felt speaking out loud. Her vocal chords felt tight.

"I'm glad to hear it! So our hard work really paid off after all. I have to say that your ship is the most advanced one we've ever built here. Dad and I want to standardize the model and create more of them in the future. How has the journey been? Are you going crazy in there?" Bulma's voice lifted at the end of her question playfully. Hatsuko could clearly picture the smirk that was surely dancing on her lips.

"To be blunt, yes," Hatsuko said without hesitation. "I'm looking forward to fresh air and solid ground, however cold it may be," she added while attempting to sound less bitter than she felt.

Bulma chuckled. "Yeah, I hear you. I felt the same way when I traveled to Planet Namek all those years ago with Gohan and Krillin. I had cabin fever big time!"

Hatsuko's hearing sharpened. "So, you visited Piccolo's home planet? When was this?"

"Oh, no one ever told you that story? It was ages ago before I had even met Vegeta. Gohan was just a kid back then too. We went there to search for the Namekian dragonballs because Piccolo was dead and our set of dragonballs disappeared with him. We ended up in a huge mess with this monster overlord named Frieza. Goku eventually made it there and defeated him, but the entire planet blew up. The poor Namekians eventually survived and then found a new planet to live on. You've been there, haven't you?"

Hatsuko's mouth became dry. She hadn't heard this tale before. Questions and concerns swam through her mind like so many goldfish in a small bowl.

 _Piccolo…died_ _before?_

"You still there?" Bulma asked tentatively.

"Y-yes, sorry…that was a lot of information to absorb. I'll have to ask you more about that story another time. I have a lot of questions about the original planet Namek and Frieza for you. It seems like a lifetime ago that I was studying the events that led up to what you described." Hatsuko's voice began to shake a bit as her thoughts floated to her childhood that consisted of secret research on Saiyans and their history.

"I'd love to tell you what I know! As a matter of fact, Vegeta probably has a ton of stories for you too! Now, I can't promise you that he'll want to talk about them, but if you catch him in a good mood, he might give you _some_ insight!" Bulma said between uncomfortable giggles.

Hatsuko swallowed. The thought of having a conversation with Prince Vegeta seemed like a daunting and almost impossible task. She pushed her anxieties to the back of her mind.

"Yes, I'd like that," was all she managed to say in response to Bulma's offer. "Well, I'm going to go now and prepare for landing. I need to make sure I have all my things together. Oh, and Bulma - ?"

"What is it, Hatsuko?" Bulma responded with a hint of uncertainty.

"Have – have you seen or heard from Piccolo at all?" Hatsuko asked quietly.

"I saw him at Gohan's wedding for a little bit!" Bulma answered gleefully. She seemed glad to be able to answer Hatsuko's question so easily as if she were expecting something worse to be asked of her. "He gave them your gift and my goodness it was beautiful! If you can find me one of those on your home planet, feel free to bring it home! No pressure, of course!" she laughed and sounded lighthearted. Hatsuko realized that she missed her company.

"I'm glad to hear that, Bulma, thank you. I'll do my best. Goodbye and take care. Send my regards to Dr. Briefs," Hatsuko said in farewell.

"Will do – land safely, okay? Bye!" Bulma said.

A clicking sound echoed throughout the ship signaling Bulma's hang up. Hatsuko noticed that the skin on her forehead had relaxed and her body felt light again. Perhaps what she had really been missing was home.

* * *

The time had finally arrived and Hatsuko's ship had successfully landed on Seiga. She set the location for the valley that she had first descended into with Kibito and Piccolo not so long ago. The air seemed relatively mild and the sun glared in strong through the control window. Hatsuko marveled at the brilliant green grass and fields of crops that expanded all the way to the horizon. The sky was a temperate blue-gray with strands of white cloud that seemed to move quickly like the current of a stream.

 _It must be the middle of the day. There's no snow in sight._

She swallowed and pressed a button on the control panel to release an exit ramp. The ship rumbled beneath her feet while sending vibrations through her bones. She had finally returned.

When she made her way down the ship's ramp, sunlight flooded the surface of her face. Her eyes squinted in response as they had not seen any natural light in many days. They almost ached.

 _Welcome back, Kiku._

Hatsuko's eyes opened quickly despite their inclination not to. She struggled to locate the source of her grandmother's voice which sounded clearly in her mind. She must have been communicating telepathically. Not a soul was in sight. Her body relaxed slightly.

 _Thank you, Grandmother. I'm glad to be back. How did you know I had arrived?_

 _Please, Kiku, you underestimate my attention to detail. My duty is to watch over this region and I noted the disturbances in the atmosphere from your ship immediately. I then felt your presence. The moment that I fail to notice something so major is the day I shall step down from my post and wish for death._

Hatsuko shivered partly from the drop in temperature but also Sugiko's icy words.

 _I understand._

 _Well, then, don't waste time. I know why you have returned. Come to my location and we can arrange your stay with us. I am very busy today and I could use your assistance with something._

Hatsuko's eyebrows lowered forcefully. Her muscles tightened as she readied herself to respond again with a less than agreeable statement. But, against her instincts, she resisted and held her body in its poised state for a moment to steady her ki.

When she felt herself regain a sense of calm, Hatsuko exhaled and opened her eyes. Her hand reached into her cloak pocket and felt for the capsule shell that she had been holding onto for this very moment. She tossed the capsule behind her without looking to aim and heard an eventual _tok_ sound as it met with the side of her ship. A familiar wheezing sound resulted. Hatsuko turned to ensure that the ship had been stored properly. She made a few steps forward and then reached down to retrieve the capsule. The grass was truly beautiful even up close. She inhaled and instantly thought of Piccolo as she savored the damp sweet scent.

 _I'll be sure to show you that our training here was just a foundation. I know there's so much more we can accomplish…_

* * *

"There you are, Kiku," Sugiko said while maintaining eye contact with the young man standing in front of her. She had been conversing with him for quite some time and hadn't given him any warning that she was about to abruptly end her thought to greet her granddaughter.

Hatsuko was about four yards from where Sugiko stood. Her back was turned to face a Seigan male who seemed to be much younger. Hatsuko couldn't be entirely sure of anyone's age on this planet, though. Sugiko appeared to be more of a mother's age than anything else. She halted and a gust of bitter wind blew her cape from behind her towards her destination. Somehow she found herself unable to move forward one more step.

Hatsuko cleared her throat. "Greetings, Sugiko. It's been too long," she managed to say in a constricted tone.

"Come here, child. I'll be with you in a moment," Sugiko answered. She then returned to her conversation with the male. She was speaking a strange tongue that soothed Hatsuko's ears. She felt as if she had heard it before in a dream or vision, but could not concentrate enough to confirm her thoughts.

Sugiko ended her monologue and the male sighed deeply. He then bowed after a long pause and said what sounded like two words in response. He looked troubled.

"Kiku, this is Umero, your cousin. His brother is currently my top apprentice. He shows promise as well but tends to slack in his studies. You two will work together tomorrow," Sugiko said. She was now facing Hatsuko, who had taken up her left side. Her eyes were relaxed as if they had just seen Hatsuko only yesterday and still remained unimpressed.

Hatsuko remained silent and locked eyes with Umero. He was slightly taller than Hatsuko, but still shorter than their grandmother. He appeared to be thin but was wearing heavy cloaks so most of his body was concealed. His clothing seemed worn and battered. The hems were frayed and the color was a faded charcoal. Beneath his cloaks, he wore some sort of high collared armor that was a deep crimson. His face was pale flesh pulled taught over accentuated bones. His eyes were deeply inset into his brow and were the same color as Sugiko's only with black pupils. He had pulled his shoulder-length brown hair behind him but some strands had come loose and fell just next to his ears.

Hatsuko bowed to him. "I cannot speak your language. I apologize. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Hatsuko if you want-"

"Your name is Kiku here. Don't confuse anyone with your Earth name."

Hatsuko's heart skipped a beat at her grandmother's reprimand. She attempted to swallow what little saliva was left in her mouth and spoke again.

"Excuse me. I'm Kiku," Hatsuko said flatly.

Umero seemed to notice her change in demeanor but did not react. Perhaps he was accustomed to hearing such things from Sugiko.

"I can understand you. Welcome, Kiku. I was hoping to meet you one day," he said. His voice was a pleasant alto pitch with a slight ringing quality. He sounded as though he could speak much louder but was actively suppressing his voice.

"Well enough, you two. Umero, you are dismissed for today. Return to the taoka field hut at dawn for further instructions. Kiku and I will be there," Sugiko said while rolling her eyes in Hatsuko's direction to ensure she was also listening.

"Until then, Sugiko-sama," Umero said as he bowed in farewell. He nodded to Hatsuko curtly before lifting himself into the air and flying away at a rather relaxed speed.

Sugiko was silent. She watched as her grandson's frame became smaller in the sky. The howling wind grew colder with each passing second.

"Come, Kiku. I'll show you to your shelter. I trust you will find it familiar yet improved," Sugiko said. She glanced into Hatsuko's eyes and waited for an acknowledgment. When she saw Hatsuko nod, she turned around and began to walk in the direction Hatsuko had just arrived from.

The pair walked for what seemed a mile or so. The grass was beginning to crunch under their feet as the temperature dropped to freezing and then below. The sky grew dark and the clouds began to swell in size. Their shape changed as well from thin wispy strands to bulky masses. Their color was now a deep indigo.

"It will be night soon. Our days are their shortest this time of year, which means we only have a few hours of daylight at our disposal. We must be prompt tomorrow morning so we can maximize our productivity. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Grandmother, I do. May I ask what I am going to do with you and Umero tomorrow?" Hatsuko asked. She attempted to keep her tone as level as possible.

"That will be revealed at the proper time, Kiku, do not worry. Tonight you should recover. I am not sure how your journey went, but I do not expect that it was pleasant. Am I wrong?" She asked. Her voice barely fluctuated as she asked her question. It was more of a request for Hatsuko to confirm that she was right.

"It was not," Hatsuko replied. "I'm looking forward to resting but not as much as training. I need to learn everything I can about the genki technique."

Sugiko chuckled softly to herself. "How ambitious you are. I admire that about you. I will give you some practice tomorrow and if you can perform, you will be a candidate for further training. If you cannot, then your next step would be to return to Earth."

Hatsuko hesitated before she spoke. The two women stopped outside of the hut that Hatsuko and Piccolo had stayed in previously. Hatsuko pictured the interior perfectly in her mind's eye and immediately felt her insides jump.

"I know I can perform. I have to."

"Very good, Kiku, that is what you should be saying. Rest well tonight and be outside with the sun. Until tomorrow," Sugiko said. She waited for Hatsuko to bow to her before she lifted herself into the air to depart to her own hut several miles away.

Hatsuko felt a bead of sweat trickle down her cheekbone despite the drastically low temperature. She clenched her teeth and inhaled. A wet snowflake landed on the tip of her nose.

 _I_ will _._


End file.
